


You Should Join Me

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Series: Marvel Disney Songs [2]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Humor Me On This, Song Parody, The little mermaid - Freeform, Under the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the Disney song "Under the Sea" from the animated classic The Little Mermaid. </p><p>I'm going to laugh so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sebastian Shaw trying to recruit the young mutants at the beginning of First Class with A SONGGGG!
> 
> This is how it should've happened: with pizazz.

The idea of peace is always easier

Before you make a big mistake

You dream about having a world to share

Boy, are you sure you're awake?

Just look at the world around you

We're on the brink of a world war!

Such catastrophe around you,

Who are you fighting for?

 

You should join me,

You should join me,

With me it's better

We'll fight together

Take it from me!

The humans slave all day

To kill our kind straight away!

While we're just waiting

For the war they're creating

You should join me!

 

With me all the mutants will be happy

Because our kind will rule the world

But for those who don't join me

They'll watch their deaths unfurl

So if you cut your losses

And go ahead and come with me

I will make sure you aren't

At the bottom of the sea!

 

You should join me

You should join me

Humans can't beat us

Catch us and test us

In a laboratory

We're what the humans love to break

But we are not theirs to take

We'll have no troubles

Once the humans are buried in rubble

You should join me

You should join me

 

Mutants are superior

Humans are inferior, naturally

The metal-bender and the mind-reader

Even they know I'm a leader

You already know it

Go ahead and show it

You should join me

 

The shifter is not a quitter

The beast has... big feet at least

The havoc-wreaker is not the weaker

They're not a sharp team, but if they join me...

The banshee will not take a knee

The metal-bender is a worthy contender

The telepath is just a joke

I almost feel sorry for the bloke

My Emma Frost will have him tossed

Azazel will make sure he's lost

Riptide will be the one to have him skinned

With his big cyclones of wind

Don't you see my girls and boys?

It's time that we desecrate

The world that we are living on now

And build ourselves a better fate!

 

You should join me

You should join me

When the normal men

Have all met their end

We can be free!

What have they got? Big machines

Well, we have superior genes

Each little mutant

Is extremely omnipotent

You should join me!

Each little angel

Is more than able

You should join me!

Each little shape-shifter

Is so much swifter

So don't you withdraw

From Sebastian Shaw

You are much more

Than a pawn in this war

You should join me!

**Author's Note:**

> Song requests?


End file.
